litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aimee
"I wish I could tell if I'm watching good people or bad guys from here." -- during the battle of Paralogue 7 Aimee is a second generation unit in the Fire Emblem RP. She is the daughter of Amanda. Profile Coming onto the scene as an uninvited guest to her mother's wedding in Paralogue 7, Aimee's first act in the story is to inadvertently lead a bunch of enemies to ruin the wedding. This is due to her having had to ask for directions from a couple of guys who turned out to be interested in her, despite her clearly being a young girl. When she approaches the villa in Undella Town, she is denied entry by the door guard, up until and even after the enemies arrive to disrupt things. After everyone inside is alerted to the isse at hand and comes running outside to fight, her father Green notices her and approaches her, asking her if she's good or bad; she quickly explains that not only is she good, but she is his child from the future, something that excites him to hear. After the battle ends Aimee is invited to see the wedding finish up, an invitation she takes, despite still not officially being on the guest list--something her unknowing mother is quick to point out. Since her father knows who she is, together they break the news to her, which comes with complete disbelief as Amanda is still firmly in the mindset that she cannot have children. This does not deter Aimee, and eventually her mother comes to terms with the fact that the girl is her child from the future, getting excited to the point of ignoring that her wedding had been crashed simply because she now knows that she has a child. The excitement is short-lived, however, as it is then discovered (as it had been hinted at with Aimee's inability to judge people standing nearby) that there is something wrong with the girl's eyes, causing them to be cloudy and her sight to be severely limited. When she leaves her parents alone to regroup with friends, she is shown to have a strong pre-existing relationship with Justine, who had already come to her aid during the battle. Now that they are not at risk of being attacked, they have a discussion about a mysterious person that Aimee seems intent on finding, someone that Justine is not thrilled to tell her is not present but assures her that they will find someday. Post-wedding, she receives a Kneader staff as a gift from Chase, who doesn't know what to give her while giving her parents their wedding gifts. She takes this as a prized possession and never lets go of it, even in the thick of the following battles she is involved in. Her vision causes issues whenever she rides onto the battlefield, as she is unable to find people who need healing on her own. This is remedied by people calling out specific directions or even leading her to those in need, but it is nothing but a hindrance as her healing abilities (especially when using her Kneader) are greatly outclassed by everyone else who can heal. Due to this, she spends a lot of time riding alongside her parents and whoever is spending time with them; this buddy system in conjunction with being horse-bound is what leads her to be unaware of her sister Bridgette's regrouping with the DTF until after the attached battle. Upon their reuniting, Aimee tends to stay around her sister whenever possible. However, this does not stop her from being near one or both parents at the same time, as they tend to act as one solid family unit during most battles where they are all present. After being sidelined for the battle in Johto (and making friends with the augury Morty, who bestows a sheep scroll to her for use), Aimee toys with the idea of promoting to a fighting unit to be able to spend time with the sheep that saved her and Morty's lives in that battle. She asks her parents for permission for that very reason and is denied, but later Bridgette sees a stray Master Seal and convinces her sister to use it, allowing her to promote into a magic-capable Valkyrie. In the first battle following her promotion, her parents unaware that she has promoted, she quickly reveals that she has gone against her parents' wishes and promoted, causing both her mother and father to try forcing her into fighting in the battle's early stages, to lackluster results. Her mother is notably upset at this development, although both parents are not happy with the girls for what they have done, and Aimee spends the rest of the battle hiding from them to avoid punishment. No punishment ever comes, as revealed after she nearly threw herself off of the ship bound for Kibou in an attempt to hide from her mother, who at the time had taken her horse. The reason for her horse not being in her possession is later shown to be due to her mother switching out her own staffs in exchange for Aimee's Kneader, which she discovers in the last Paralogue. This Paralogue marks the first instance of her playing both an offensive and defensive role, healing up several more experienced units before they weaken surrounding enemies for her to take down on her own. At the end of the battle, she exchanges friendly banter with Jonah, similar to the kind of conversations she holds with Justine. Personality Aimee is very much her mother's child, sharing in the same sort of tunnel-vision that plagues her mother's attention span, although hers is due to her physical limitations. She is quick to be distracted if something comes into her very limited line of sight, causing her to switch from trying to talk to someone she cannot see to someone she can in a matter of seconds. However, whether she can see someone or not, if she hears a voice she will try to be as cordial as possible to the speaker, attempting to greet them with a formal title (even though her judgment is more often than not off-base). She shows displays of pessimism whenever something happens that she feels any sort of responsibility for having gone wrong, constantly apologizing for things even when not needed. If she encounters a negative situation in which she has done nothing wrong, she still shows her pessimistic side, but infuses it with humor as she makes morbid jokes about death and dying to try and lighten the mood. However, she is normally upbeat and accepts everything good that happens around her with a smile, but her mood changes very quickly at the first sign of something being amiss, whether her fault or not. Unlike her mother, she is not one to dislike the battlefield, having been trained as a healer simply because she felt that it would be the best use of her abilities. She is not one to willingly let her disability get in the way of being useful, and she strives to be just like her parents in every way possible, despite not having decent vision. In Game Base Stats Base Growths Max Stat Modifiers Quotes *Support Conversations are located here Barracks Alone * Asking - Normal * Replying - Normal * Asking - Parent * Replying - Parent * Roster Possible Endings Aimee: Tenacious Brat : Not long after the dust settled, Aimee lost what little vision she had been holding on to, her eyes becoming useless to her. This did not stop her from continuing on with wanting to be strong like her parents before her, although her most notable strength came in how she never let her permanent blindness dampen her spirits, even if it made her clingier than she had been before. Trivia *Aimee is based off of an old Homestuck RP character, and her name is borrowed from (the middle name of) an even older OC from some story that may never be written. Her name is also a play on the word "aim", which is a reference to her impaired vision and her personal skill. *Aimee's birthday is October 17th, or at least the time-traveling version of her has this birthday due to events surrounding her birth. In a timeline where those events do not occur, she would be born before then. *The final part of the story "Insightful, a future fic" details the events leading up to her birth. *Aimee is a slight kleptomaniac, having stolen at least one horse in her lifetime, among other things. *Aimee has her own special weapon, named Aimee's Sheep: E Level Scroll - 5 Mt - 5 Crit - 100 Hit Gallery 20161126_225205.jpg aimee the rp character.png C8AC5B13-4B7D-4906-8BA3-843A314FE7AB.jpeg|Happy Birthday Aimee An actual family picture.jpg Manda and aimee winter art.JPEG Category:FERP Category:Characters